


Somethings You Give Away

by Jld71, ShadyB



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyB/pseuds/ShadyB
Summary: Mal wanted to give Ben her whole self.  Harry Hook was the worst part of her.  How could she not offer him up?





	Somethings You Give Away

**Some Things You Give Away**

_Got this feeling when I heard your name the other day_

_Couldn’t say it, couldn’t make it go away._

_It’s a hard place; can’t be friends we can’ t be enemies._

_It’s just too much, feel the weight crushing down on my face._

_The hardest part is things already said,_

_Getting better, worse, I can not tell._

_Why do good things never wanna stay?_

_Some things you lose, somethings you give away._

Sleater Kinney

 

                At the place where the beach met the woods, on an outcropping of rock Mal sat beside an open fire. Twilight was fading, the bloody red and orange of the sunset turned deep purple, that was her color.  She fed the fire dried branches, bits of driftwood and watched the flames leap and flicker.  The firelight made her eyes glow green even without magic. 

                “’Ello, Mal.  Heard you were looking for me.”  Harry Hook joined her in the fire’s pool of light.  She smiled slowly, lips drawing back from her teeth.  A Cheshire grin, a girl up to no good. 

                “That’s right, Harry,” she said.  “I was hoping you’d find me.” 

                “So what’s up then?  What’s this all about?  Whadda ya want?” 

                “Take it easy, Harry.  You always were impatient.  Now, now, now.  There’s no hurry.  We’ve got all night.” 

                His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

                “Got all night for what?”

                Languidly she got to her feet, came close to him.  He was wearing a vest, wide leather wristbands.  She put her hands on his arms where they were bare.  They were hard with muscle but his skin was as delicate and fine as her own.

                “What do you think, Harry?”  She asked. 

                He regarded her with cautious amusement. 

                “Coming on to me, Mal?  I thought you was a good girl now.” 

                “We had some really good times when we were together, didn’t we?”

                “The best.  Hot and sweet and dirty good times.  Too bad you took off.”

                She touched his cheek gently.  “Too bad you cheated,” she said.  “Too bad you stole from me.  Too bad you tried to get into my best friends pants every time I turned my back.  Too bad every single word that comes out of the delectable mouth of yours in a lie.” 

“Too bad, so sad. I said I was sorry.”

“Like I said, every word a lie. You were only sorry you got caught.”

“Well that’s sorry, right?”

 She stood on her tip-toes to kiss said delectable mouth ever so lightly.  Ran her fingers over his face tracing his elemental cheekbones and wide full lips, his long-lashed eyes.  His eyeliner left black smudges on her fingertips.

“You’re a bastard, Harry Hook,” her voice was deep and throaty. “But I have missed you.”

“Like a cat misses a mouse. You just wanna play with me then bite my head off.”

“Meow. Chomp.”

He picked her up, feet off the ground so this time so they could kiss long and deep.

“Speaking of cheating,” he said when he came up for breath, “what about your King the boyfriend? What’s he gonna think about you teasing poor Harry Hook like this?” 

Strong hands clasped his bare shoulders from behind.

“Actually, this is my idea,” Ben said stepping out of the shadows.

“Oh dear, things just got a bit interesting …”

Ben wrapped his arms around Harry, palms crossed on his chest, lips close to his ear.

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot, Harry,” Ben whispered. “Ever since I was your prisoner on the ship, I’ve thought about you every night.  You’ve gotten under my skin.” 

Harry’s eyes darted from Mal to Ben and back.

“Is this some kind of trick?” He demanded.

“No Trick, Harry,” Mal assured him.

“You’re not planning to take my clothes and leave me out here naked with a hard-on are you, cuz fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me.”

“I don’t do things like that anymore,” Mal said primly.

“You did that?” Ben asked.  “That really wasn’t very nice, darling.”

“It was just a little prank Evie and I played on him. He deserved it.  Trying to play us against each other, that didn’t work out too well, did it Harry?” 

“No, I suppose not,” Harry sighed.

She began to unbutton his tattered vest. Ben’s hands were on his bare chest now, worrying the rings in his nipples till they stood up, aching.  He nuzzled Harry’s face, his hair, the back of his neck.

“Wait, hold it. Stop …”  Harry gasped.  He tried to thrash loose from them.  Ben gave him a warning growl. 

“I told you he was awfully high strung,” Mal said to Ben as if Harry wasn’t there. “If he doesn’t get to be the one to run the show he kind of goes to pieces.”

“I do not. I just … I’m not quite sure what’s going on here.”

Ben’s hand slid down Harry’s stomach to his groin, cradling, rubbing him. Harry absolutely melted under his touch, moaning.  His body slumped against Ben’s, cleaving to him.  He was unprotesting as Mal peeled off his vest and Ben started unlacing his breeches.   

“Get the rest of his clothes off, sweetheart,” Ben said, perfectly calm, as if his hand wasn’t down Harry’s pants. Mal reached up, past Harry’s shoulder, to kiss Ben then dropped to her knees and began the painstaking process of unlacing Harry’s knee-high boots.   

“These are going to take forever,” she groused. “Pirate fashion is all form, no function.”  Ben had Harry’s pants undone, pushed them down.  One foot at a time Mal tugged off his boots and heaved them into a pile with his discarded vest and then his pants and under things.  He was exposed now, naked, before them, not entirely sure if Ben was embracing or restraining him.  Mal stood up, came close, clasping her hands around his neck, letting the tip of his erection brush against her.  Touching her like that, it made his whole body shiver.

“Mal …”

“I need you to do something for me, Harry,” she said. “You’re not going to like it.”

“No, I don’t think I am.” He could feel Ben against his backside, the heat and the hardness of his desire, the urgency.  “Couldn’t it just be me and you, like it used to be?”

“I’m with Ben now, Harry. I love him.  I never knew what love was before.  Sometimes it makes you do stupid things.  Sometimes it makes you cruel.  Now that I know what love it, I know you loved me.”

“I suppose I did. I just … I didn’t what to do.  How to do different than I always had.”

“To love is to surrender,” she said.

Ben took off his clothes; they lay folded neatly beside the heap of Harry’s things.   He came over to Harry, reaching for him.  Harry stepped nimbly away.

“You’re rather more endowed than I expected,” he said warily.

Ben took Harry’s hand, placed it on his cock which was wide and long and hard.

“This is for you, Harry,” he said. “You make me like this, thinking of you, thinking of all the things I want to do to you.” 

He drew Harry down, down to the sand, kissed him. They moved together, the two of them, rolling in the sand, exploring each other’s bodies with their mouths and hands and skin. Mal sat on the outcropping of rock, now and then adding wood to the fire. 

Ben rolled Harry onto his back, fell between his legs licking and sucking him, bringing him to the very edge of orgasm then he pulled back, reared up onto his knees.

“This is where I’ve wanted you, Harry,” he said. “Exactly where I’ve wanted you.”  He took hold of Harry’s legs, draped them over his shoulders.  Harry slid his legs back down, down and together.

“You’re welcome to go back to what you were doing with your mouth, your highness,” Harry said uneasily. “Or perhaps Mal would like to step in and take my place?”  He half sat up.  Ben pushed him back down with a growl and nodded to Mal.  She came forward, sat down beside Harry, and took his head in her lap.

“Ben’s very gentle,” she assured him.

“The hell, you say.”

“It’ll be alright, Harry. I’ll help you.”

Ben reached into his tidy pile of clothing and brought out a tube of lubricant which he started rubbing onto his cock.

“I don’t think I want to do this …” Harry sputtered. He’d grown slightly wild-eyed.  Mal took his hand in both of hers.  Harry wrapped his hook around her.

“Do it for me, Harry, because you loved me. You did love me, I know that now.  I never realized when we were together.  You hid it so well and I didn’t know what love was then.  I’d never seen it.”

“But now you know? Because of him?”

“Yeah.”

Ben lifted Harry’s legs onto his shoulders again. This time they stayed.  He reached forward, rubbing the lube between the cheeks of Harry’s ass.  Harry winced when Ben’s fingers slid into him.

“What is this then? Mal’s revenge?”

“I don’t have cause for revenge, Harry. When we were together I gave as good as I got.  That’s how it was with us.  We were equal to each other.  We were like the same person.  You’re the worst part of me, Harry.  That’s why I’m giving you to Ben.”

“Ready?” Ben asked Mal.  She nodded. 

“Just relax, Harry,” she said.

Slowly, carefully but unrelentingly Ben drove his full length into Harry who groaned, face contorting, body tensing up.

“Look at me, Harry,” she ordered. “Look in my eyes.”

“Ay…”

“Look.” Her eyes glowed green.  “Relax, Harry.  Breath.”

“Can’t.”

“Take it easy, let go. Let everything go.  It’s time to surrender.  Just surrender.”

The tension in his body eased, if only slightly. Ben began to move in and out, beating a steady rhythm in time with the waves.  Harry heard  Mal’s voice, felt her touch, looked into her green glowing eyes.  She was as close to him as he’d always wanted her, as close as he’d feared she would come, close enough to hurt him.  He couldn’t have her, he couldn’t forget her.  The only thing he could do was give her this, his surrender. 

He stopped resisting, gave himself over to Ben. Warmth gathered in his stomach, in his groin, growing and constricting into a circle of white heat.  He came, his body arching up against Ben’s as semen spilled onto his stomach.  Ben pounded forward to meet him, hard and fast and urgent. Reaching his own climax he collapsed onto Harry.

He was still for a moment, then kissed Harry lingeringly on the lips before turning to Mal.

“Thank you,” he said to her.

“Whatever my king desires,” she answered, eyes glistening in the firelight. Ben kissed her and she dropped Harry’s hand to embrace him.  Ben rolled off of Harry, curling about her, her purple clad body and his golden skin fitting together like yin and yang.  Harry watched them for a time, a boy and a girl in love, completing one another, belonging to one another.

He found his clothes, hastily dressed and began the long walk back to the city made of slums and the black sailed ship his father captained.  He looked back once.  He could see the light of their fire in the distance.  Around him, there was only darkness.


End file.
